wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Knife of Dreams/Chapter 26
Summary Tuon follows Mat during his rendezvous with the Band and Talmanes, and they find that the pass out of Altara is blocked. She is shocked to learn of her failure at discovering his relationship with the Dragon Reborn. She also learns of the new crank the crossbowmen with Talmanes have and is determined to get one to copy. She converses with Thom Merrilin about the odd coincidence of meeting Mat's army in the middle of the woods. Merrilin explains the theory of ta'veren, which Tuon dismisses as local myth as a passing finch gives her an omen to stick close to Toy. Selucia points out the group's entry into the Band's camp. Tuon is surprised by the eager expressions on the faces of the troops as Mat enters. She expected any army of Toy's to be a ragtag affair, but is shocked to find disciplined troops instead. Tuon is learning all she can since she is still responsible for conquering all of these lands. She also expects to deal with Leilwin as a traitor and Juilin as a thief for taking Thera from Ebou Dar. Mat confers with the Band's new mapmaker and surveys maps of Seanchan encampments, mentally preparing for battles against the Seanchan, much to Tuon's annoyance. She converses with Mat's officers in order to learn more about him, and is disconcerted to learn that they knows little. Tuon finally realizes she doesn't know Mat at all. thumb|150px|left|"Should have trimmed my beard short like yours to keep it out of that. Still, a cold bath helps a man keep his mind off his troubles." - Elyas Perrin sits astride Stepper as he supervises a coalition of Seanchan soldiers and his own followers during a chilly night. It has been fifty-four days since Faile was taken. The coalition built between the Seanchan, Two Rivers men, men from Mayene and men from Ghealdan pours forkroot into the aqueduct leading into Malden with hopes that it will neutralize the Shaido Wise Ones before the attempt to rescue Faile. He coordinates with Snowy Dawn to make sure the wolves will be ready for the attack in two days. Perrin bids farewell to the advance team that will infiltrate Malden via the aqueduct. He fights to curb his eagerness to join the advance team and reach Faile, but knowing that Bertain Gallenne or Gerard Arganda would never be able to stick to the plan for the attack. He returns to the Gateway and Jur Grady, who is very tired from all the Gateways he has had to make to get everything in position. The Advance Team *Seonid Traighan and her Warders Furen Alharra and Teryl Wynter with Masuri's Warder Rovair Kirklin *Elyas Machera *Tallanvor *Twenty members of Cha Faile led by Selande Darengil *Fifty Two Rivers men led by Ban al'Seen *Gaul who is anxious to find Chiad before any other Aiel can do so Perrin ignores his weariness as he spies a raken landing with a messenger. He meets Berelain in his tent, entertaining Banner-General Tylee Khirgan. The Seanchan reports that seven thousand Whitecloaks deserted and are moving north. She also reports that two large groups of Aiel are heading toward Malden and will arrive in three days. Suddenly a ripple in the pattern threatens to destroy all of creation. Perrin refocuses the frightened people attending the meeting, squashing their fear with his resolve. Faile flirts with Rolan in the noonday sun as several Shaido stagger drunkenly around them. Galina Casban approaches her and Rolan departs, but not before tracing a finger along her cheek. Galina demands the Oath Rod that she knows Faile somehow stole from Therava. Faile demands that the Aes Sedai promise to help her and her friends escape. She secures the promise, but not before they slap each other. Galina promises to help them escape tomorrow, the day of Perrin’s attack. Characters *Tuon *Mat *Selucia *Talmanes Delovinde *Gorderan *Thom Merrilin *Aludra *Roidelle *Lopin *Nerim *Leilwin Shipless *Bayle Domon *Noal Charin *Olver *Juilin Sandar *Thera *Setalle Anan *Edorion Selorna *Reimon *Carlomin *Bethamin *Seta *Joline Maza *Chel Vanin *Perrin *Faile *Bakayar Mishima *Gaul *Sulin *Arrata *Seonid Traighan *Furen Alharra *Teryl Wynter *Rovair Kirklin *Elyas Machera *Tallanvor *Selande Darengil *Ban al'Seen *Tod al'Caar *Leof Torfinn *Kenly Maerin *Bili Adarra *Had al'Lora *Jur Grady *Alliandre *Athan Chandin *Berelain *Breane Taborwin *Sebban Balwer *Lini Eltring *Aram *Rolan *Galina Casban Referenced *Estean Andiama *Daerid Ondin *Tylin Quintara Mitsobar *Roedran Almaric do Arreloa a'Naloy *Madoc Comadrin *Artur Hawkwing *Rand *Masuri Sokawa *Alyse *Maighdin *Masema *Chiad *Bain *Gallenne *Arganda *Tylee Khirgan *Annoura *Fager Neald *Pedron Niall *Eamon Valda *Galad Damodred *Sevanna *Therava Places *Brytan, Altara *Malden, Altara Referenced *Seandar *Murandy *Caemlyn *Ebou Dar *Malvide Narrows *Aryth Ocean *Spine of the World *Two Rivers *Deven Ride *Watch Hill *Emond's Field *Almizar Groups *Band of the Red Hand *Aes Sedai *Redarms *Seanchan *Shaido *Wise Ones *Far Dareis Mai *Aiel *Warders *Cha Faile *Asha'man *Children of the Light Animals *Pips *Akein *Rosebud *Stepper *Snowy Dawn Items *Ashandarei *Foxhead Medallion *Forkroot *Oath Rod Concepts One Power *Traveling Culture *''Ta'veren'' *The Pattern *Jak o’ the Shadows *''Marath'damane'' *''Da'covale'' *Wolfbrother Events Shaido War Quotes Theory Strings of the Shadow Graendal calls the ripples in the pattern that Perrin experiences a balescream. Her recollections about these groans in the pattern occur after the destruction of Natrin's Barrow. The destruction of Natrin's Barrow happens after Perrin rescues his wife. The timeline hints at two different events, that someone else is using balefire to destroy the Pattern. That "someone else" could be Demandred. The Dark One asks him if he would use balefire and become Nae'blis.